You Put Your Arms Around Me
by Enjonine-is-my-fandom
Summary: Finchel all the way based on Arms By Christina Perri Read and review


_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<em>

"Why are you with me ," She asked quietly.

"What," He asked surprised.

"Why are with me you could have Quinn or Santana a beautiful girl why are you with me," She asked

"Because they don't mean anything their not beautiful to me. Their plain you Ms. Berry are one of a kind," He replied with a smile.

"an annoying one of a kind," She said.

"Rachel stop I love you you're gorgeous so stop acting like you not your perfect and mine," He said.

She smiled and kissed him.

_You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<em>

They were at the lake.

"Hey berry you swimming," asked Puck.

"No, Noah The water is dirty," She replied.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that because you have to," HE said as he scooped her up and threw over his shoulder.

"Noah put me down," She said as she pounded his back.

"Puck put her down," Said Finn.

"Ok ," He said with a smirk as he threw her off the dock.

Rachel Screamed.

"Puck She can't swim," Finn exclaimed.

She was screaming then went under the water.

Finn jumped in after her and pulled her out.

"Dude what the hell," Finn said furious.

"dude, I didn't know she couldn't swim," He replied.

"Who cares you don't fucking do that," He screamed.

"Finn calm down I'm ok," Rachel said.

"No you could've gotten hurt,"  
>"But I didn't so leave him alone and calm down," She said with pleading eyes.<p>

"Fine,"

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

"Can I comment on Santana's Performance," She asked

"You know no one wants you here dwarf so why don't you do us a favor and leave," Santana said.

Rachel walked to the door and turned.

"I was going to say good job and that you did justice to the song," She said as she walked out crying

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<em>

_You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<em>

She went home and cried.

"Rach," He asked peeking into the room.

"What here to break up with me," She asked

"No I would never break up with you,"  
>"You should you deserve better,"<br>"I can't have anything better then you,"

Silence

"You know Santana was wrong so many people want you; your dads, Kurt and Mercedes, me," he said kissing her neck.

She smiled.

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<em>

"You want to dance," HE asked.

"Finn there's no music," She said.

"Really cause every time I'm with you I hear a love song,"

"What song As long as your mine,"

She smiled

"Forever and always," She said as they danced.

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"Finn," She exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey babe I missed you," he said.

They drove to the lake.

"Finn why are we at the lake,"  
>"It's a surprise,"<p>

"Close your eyes,"  
>She closed her eyes.<p>

"Open,"

He was down on one knee.

"Rachel Barbra Berry will you do the honor of being my wife,"

"Yes,"  
>They kissed.<p>

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_


End file.
